zenoclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Metamoq
Metamoq was one of the Corwid of the Free. He acted as Ghat's teacher and mentor during Ghat's time with the Corwids, and it is due to his training that Ghat was able to become the fighter that he is. Like all Corwids, Metamoq existed to do the one thing that he had to do. Appearance Metamoq is rarely seen without his mask, as a mask is required to be a Corwid. He appears to be a normal, elderly, slightly overweight human, but underneath his mask we can see that his features are distorted. He is completely bald, has an upturned nose, and has no indication of a neck. He also has a tattoo on his face, which appears similar to Ghat's tattoo. He does not wear much armor, with only his lower torso, shoulders, head and left leg fully protected. His armor seems to be made from many different sets, resembling Ghat's, but it is unknown whether he had the same obsession with collecting the other Corwids' armor pieces. Biography 'Zeno Clash:' Metamoq's origins are a mystery. Like the other Corwids, his background is not clearly explained. He first appears in the beginning of Zeno Clash, where his directions serve as the tutorial. At this point he is dead, and is speaking through Ghat's hallucinations. He later appears in Ghat's flashbacks, and he is the main enemy in Chapter 5: Metamoq, where he forces Ghat to fight him after his last lesson. During Ghat's time with the Corwids, Metamoq acted as his teacher and mentor. Metamoq passed along a number of powerful fighting techniques to Ghat, utilizing some strange training methods including hallucinogenic spores. He taught Ghat how to fight opponents one-on-one, fight tactically when assaulted by a group, fire ranged weapons, as well as how to use Skull Bombs. During their final training session, Metamoq fought Ghat, but this time it was for real, and Ghat was forced to fight for his life. However, despite Ghat's attempts, he was defeated by Metamoq. Ghat was unable to do anything while Metamoq moved to finish him off. But while Metamoq's foot rested on Ghat's throat, he raised a Skull Bomb to his own face and let it detonate, killing himself instantly. Three days later, Ghat journeyed to the city of Halstedom and used a similar technique to defeat Father-Mother. The explosion almost killed Ghat in the process and rendered him dazed, leading to the events at the beginning of the game. 'Zeno Clash 2:' Metamoq plays a minor role in Zeno Clash 2. He only appears in the Tutorial, in which he acts like a training dummy. During this time, Ghat speaks to him about the events of Zeno Clash 1, but it is unknown if he actually receives the information. Strangely, while Metamoq had his mask in the tutorial of the first game, he is unmasked in the second. This may be because his mask was punched off by Ghat before his death, but that would still not explain why he would have his mask in the first tutorial, where he was also already dead. He also appears in some minor flashbacks when Ghat tells Rimat of his time with the Corwids. Personality Metamoq was extremely dedicated to the Corwid principle of doing what he felt like he had to do, even if it led to his death. Although Metamoq seems like the friendliest Corwid, helping Ghat settle into his new home and teaching him how to defend himself, his behavior is likely just the following of his principles. He ultimately forced Ghat into a fight with himself, almost killing him until he abruptly ended the fight and killed himself. Ghat highly admires him for this, the dedication to his principles and the principle itself. Skills and Abilities Metamoq is shown to be extremely proficient in fighting, training Ghat in advanced techniques, as well as being able to quickly defeat his disciple in one swift move. He also seems to have knowledge of fungi, as he is able to use the hallucinogen spores of the mushrooms in the Corwid Forest in order to produce copies of himself and give him a significant advantage during fights. Gallery Zeno_Clash_-_Ghat_vs._Metamoq.jpg|Official screenshot of Ghat fighting Metamoq. Ghat's mask is missing, although it should be present. woods20015.jpg|Metamoq unmasked in-game. 2014-03-09_00001.jpg|Metamoq as seen in the Zeno Clash 2 tutorial. 2014-03-09_00005.jpg|Metamoq acts as a sort of "training dummy" in the ZC2 tutorial. Category:Characters Category:Corwids